¿Qué hubiera pasado si?
by Shayera Todd Kaplan
Summary: ¿Si ella jamás aceptaría sus sentimientos hacía Mikey? ¿Si ella decidía alejarse de Akari? ¿Si ella no perdonaba a su hermana Leonora? ¿Si ella se alejaría de Agosto? ¿Si ella no fingía su muerte? ¿Si ella odiara completamente a los Hamato? ¿Si ella odiara plenamente a Rafael? ¿O si ella aceptara estar con él? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiera aceptado eso?- ¡Leer primero BLG!


**¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?**

_-Confié en ti…- Dijo Mikey con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Lo sé.- Dijo Rachel, mirando a otra parte.- Y sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero yo…_

_Mikey la agarró de la muñeca y le dio un profundo beso. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante lo que hizo el menor. Rafael sólo miró a otra parte, no quería ver que la chica que le había gustado tanto estaría con alguien más._

_-Shadow era quien me gustaba, me enamoré de esa chica porque era valiente, aventurera y divertida. Nunca te conocí del todo, Fio… Rachel. - Mikey se separó de ella y miró a otra parte.- Pero tal vez, nosotros podríamos…_

._._._._._._.

_**¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip!**_

Fiona abrió los ojos de punzada y se sentó de un salto.

-¡MIKEY!

Sudor en su cuerpo, su corazón latir a mil por hora y las lágrimas gruesas que caían por sus ojos significan una sola cosa.

Una jodida pesadilla.

Fiona puso su mano en su frente y trató de calmarse lo más rápido que su respiración podría darle.

-¿Qué clase de pesadilla fue esa…?- Preguntó en un murmullo.

Había tenido una horrible pesadilla. Había soñado que había salido como Shadow, que había cantado con Mikey la de _**I Remember You**_, que estuvo a punto de besar a Mikey, que el departamento encendía en un intenso fuego, que Rafa y Leo habían ido a verla, que Agosto le había ayudado a buscar algo que pudiera haber sobrevivido al incendio, que había vuelto a ver a su mejor amigo de la infancia: Akari Yamashiro, que había besado a Akari…

-Oh, Dios…- Murmuró.

También había soñado que Leonora, su hermana mayor, tenía unos ojos color rojo y la secuestraba.

-¡L…L…Leonora!- Murmuró.

También había tenido otro sueño demasiado incoherente: había soñado que Mikeyla estaba en las alcantarillas, que ella se había quedado todo ese tiempo ahí.

-¡E…Es i…imposible!- Gritó, levantándose de su cama y corriendo a su baño.

No sólo eso, sino que también había soñado que su hermana Deliliah tenía esos ojos color rojo y que, también, había secuestrado a Mikeyla.

Ella entró a su baño y quito la tapa de su inodoro, para luego empezar a vomitar mucha cantidad de sangre.

Cuando terminó de vomitar, ella se lavó las manos y el rostro. El sudor aún seguía en su rostro y en su cuerpo, también su corazón seguía latiendo como loco.

-Es imposible… que yo… haya soñado… eso…- Murmuró mientras apretaba los puños.

De repente, sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza que hizo que todo el cuarto de baño se moviera un poco. Apretó su cabeza y se puso de rodillas con brusquedad.

_-Es bueno ver que despiertas, Rachel.- Dijo una voz femenina._

_-¿Qué quieres, Coraline?- Preguntó, descubriendo de quién era la voz._

_-Nada, Rachel.- Respondió la chica, acercándose a la luz.- Sólo hago mi trabajo._

_-¿Por quién? ¿Por tu familia inexistente?- Preguntó con amargura._

-Coraline…- De repente, recordó algo más. Sus ojos se cerraron y pronuncio el nombre con ira.- Agosto…

Fiona se abrazó a si misma mientras que otro recuerdo regresaba a ella.

_-Como dije, todo empezó hace unos nueve años. Yo vivía en California, no tenía familia y era una feliz huérfana de las viejas calles. Aprendiendo a vivir y a sobrevivir robando todo lo que se me cruzara en camino. Una vida simple, se puede ver, claramente. Pero no era cierto. Yo cuidaba de alguien…_

_-¿Tenías a alguien?- Preguntó Fiona._

_-Sí.- Afirmó asintiendo.- Su nombre era Agosto…_

_Fiona abrió los ojos como platos._

_-Él y yo éramos muy buenos amigos. Siempre hacíamos los robos juntos. Robábamos y nos divertíamos haciéndolo. Una vida divertida para ambos. Hasta que cuando cumplimos los diez años, él quiso parar lo que hacíamos. ¡Ya no quería robar! ¿Te lo imaginas, Rachel? Después de tanto tiempo, él ya no quería hacerlo. Pero no era de sorprenderse, Agosto siempre quiso ser más que un ladrón. Ese pelirrojo quería enamorarse, casarse y tener una familia. Yo le había dicho que lo conseguiría, si seguía estando conmigo. Pero… bueno… él se fue una noche, dejándome con una nota que decía "__**Iré a Nueva York para conseguir una nueva vida. Lo siento, Cory. Espero algún día lo entiendas.**__" Ese fue el primer día que había sentido tanto odio. Mis robos ya fueron tan frecuentes, hasta que un día acabo todo por la culpa del odio._

_Fiona miró con pena a Coraline._

_-Terminé en la cárcel. No era de esperarse, pero semanas después, un hombre misterioso vino a verme. Admito que me había sorprendido bastante, ¿quién quisiera ver a una simple chica pudrirse en la cárcel? Él me había dicho que merecía más que esto, así que me liberó y me dijo que me uniera a él, así podría obtener mi venganza contra Agosto. Como ves, acepté. Fue algo difícil al principio, pero pude manejarlo muy bien. Después de ser entrenada, busqué a Agosto. Supe que él se había nombrado "Agosto Harry Keys". No estaba mal el nombre, eso admito. También supe que vivía donde tú también estabas._

_-¿Él sabía de mí?_

_-¿Saberlo? ¡Él se había topado con Raidon una vez! Fue una suerte que él saliera vivo, pero buscó todo lo posible sobre Raidon, trataba de alejarse de él antes de que lo matara. Y descubrió que tenía cuatro hijas, las tres vivían en Japón y la otra vivía en Nueva York. ¿Tú por qué crees que fue ahí? No fue a ponerse como tu amigo, sólo quería que lo protegieras de tu padre. Así de simple._

-Él… sólo fingía ser… mi amigo… para protegerse… a sí mismo…- Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras seguía abrazándose de a sí misma.- Para protegerse de mi padre…

Sintió un fuerte deseo de matar a Agosto, de acabar con su miserable vida.

-Nadie en este mundo… podría amarme…- Masculló mientras sangre empezaba a salir de su estómago, estaba empezando a apretarse muy fuerte el estómago que enterraba sus uñas.

Entonces, recordó algo más.

_-¿Matará a alguien?- preguntó asustada._

_-¿Quiénes son las personas que te cuidaron? ¿Quiénes son las personas que te amaron y confiaron en ti? ¿Quiénes fueron los que no vieron lo que eres?-Preguntó Coraline con una sonrisa burlona, mientras se encontraba a tan sólo unos centímetros del rostro de Fiona._

-¡Los matará!- Gritó.- ¡No puedo dejar que…!

Entonces, pensó en algo: si la explosión ocurría, si su hermana mayor la secuestraba, si secuestraban a Mikeyla, si besaba a Akari, si Coraline le contaba su historia, si se descubría quién era, si fingía su muerte… todo eso ocurriría; ella tendría que abandonar a Mikey.

Pero… ¿y si ella se unía a su padre? ¿Si ella jamás aceptaría sus sentimientos hacía Mikey? ¿Si ella decidía alejarse de Akari? ¿Si ella no perdonaba a su hermana Leonora? ¿Si ella se alejaría de Agosto? ¿Si ella no fingía su muerte? ¿Si ella odiara completamente a los Hamato? ¿Si ella odiara plenamente a Rafael? ¿O si ella aceptara estar con él? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiera aceptado eso?

-Pero… el edificio tiene que explotar…- Pensó por un segundo. ¿Haría todo ese sacrificio? ¿Todo por un simple y tonto sueño?- No puedo hacerle esto a Mikey… ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Qué pasaría con Rafa? ¿Qué pasaría con Leo? ¿Qué pasaría con Donnie? ¿Y qué pasaría con Agosto?

Nadie la quería. Nadie en este patético mundo la quería. Mikey tal vez estaba enamorado de ella, pero eso no significa algo para ella… ¿O sí?

-Él estará bien sin mí.- Dijo, dejando de abrazarse y levantándose.

Ella se acercó al espejo de su lavabo y lo abrió. Buscó ahí unas tijeras.

-Ahí están…- Murmuró.

Agarró las tijeras y empezó a cortarse su cabello. Lo dejo corto y con algunos mechones rojos que pudieron sobrevivir al corte. Pero antes de cortar la parte de enfrente de su cabello, dejó un pequeño fleco de lado que cubría su ojo derecho.

-Me parezco a Rihanna.- Susurró con una sonrisa pequeña.

Ella corrió hacia su closet. Buscó entre toda su ropa (que no era ni mucha que digamos) algo que no significara que ella era Shadow. Ya no más.

Fiona se puso un pantalón negro ajustado con pequeñas rayas rojas a lado de sus piernas, un cinturón rojo, unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, una camisa roja de tirantes cortos, una chaqueta sin mangas (alrededor se puso un listón rojo y lo amarró en un moño en su espalda), unos guantes de red hasta sus hombros junto con unos guantes cortos que dejaban ver sus dedos.

-Listo…- Volvió a su baño y se miró unos segundos.- Pero… ¿cómo ocultare mi rostro?

Ella volvió a su closet y empezó a buscar algo que podría ayudarle.

-Bingo…

Sacó una bufanda de seda que ni ella se acordaba que tenía. Era larga y de color rojo sangre.

Ella se lo puso alrededor de su cuello, pero como era grande, cubrió boca y sólo dejaban ver sus ojos. Notó que la bufanda le alcanzaba hasta los pies.

-No será tanta molestia.- Murmuró ella.- Sólo faltan mis ojos.

Agarró su usual antifaz y lo miró por unos segundos.

-Es momento que Fiona Romanova deje de ocultarse.

Fiona bajó un poco la bufanda y amarró su antifaz en su cuello, para luego volver a ponerse la bufanda.

Ella abrió la ventana y miró hacia el cielo por unos segundos.

-¿Debería hace…?

No pudo terminar su frase ya que, de repente, el edificio explotó.

Fiona cayó bruscamente en el suelo mientras ligeras heridas abordaban su cuerpo.

-Joder…- Murmuró, agarrándose un brazo con fuerza.

Se levantó con mucha dificultad, agarrándose su brazo herido y mirar con dolor la sangre que salía de éste.

Fiona alejó su brazo con cuidado y apretó sus puños.

-Nada dolor…

De repente, el dolor se había ido en un solo segundo. Ya no sentía… _nada_.

Ella sonrió malévolamente.

-Que la fiesta comience.- Dijo antes de lanzar una bomba de humo.

Fiona no había notado que Rafael y Leo se habían acercado corriendo a su departamento quemado.

._._._._._._.

**Otro lugar:**

Raidon Joyce observaba con seriedad hacia el horizonte sin ni siquiera preocuparse que algo pudiera pasarle.

-Hola, Rachel.- Saludó sin mirar.

-Hola, _padre_.- Saludó la chica, saliendo de las sombras.

Raidon miró hacia su hija con seriedad, pero una sonrisa se había formado en su rostro.

-¿Qué necesitas, hija mía?

Rachel miró a su padre por unos segundos.

-He tomado una decisión, padre.

-¿Qué decisión?

Rachel miró a otro lado, volvió a apretar los puños y frunció un poco el gesto de su boca.

-En olvidar lo sucedido con mi madre y unirme a ti, padre.

-¿Por qué ese repentino cambio? ¿Es por esa tortuga naranja, verdad?

Rachel abrió los ojos, impactada, ¡demonios! ¡Él sabía de Mikey!

-No.- Respondió, ocultando su sorpresa.- Pienso unirme a ti por una simple oferta.

-¿Cuál sería la oferta, Rachel?

-Me uniré a ti…- Ella dijo con molestia.-, pero con la condición de que dejes mis hermanas fuera de esto. Sólo tú y yo.

-¿Y qué hay de los Hamato? ¿Y esa tortuga llamada Miguel Ángel?

Rachel abrió un poco los ojos, volvió a apretar los puños y pensó que no debía llorar frente a su padre, aunque él sabía que su hija quería llorar.

-Ellos _no _importan.- Dijo en un suave susurro.- Quiero que dejes a mis hermanas fuera de esto. No quiero que ni siquiera las toques o las lastimes, padre.

-¿Y si ellas me lastiman a ti o a mí?

-Tú encárgate de tu cuerpo y yo del mío, padre.- Respondió, señalándolo y después a ella.

Raidon lo pensó por unos segundos. La oferta era muy tentadora como para dejarlo pasar; después volteó a ver a su hija cara a cara y su sonrisa se volvió un poco más grande.

-Será un placer combatir a tu lado, Rachel.

Rachel empezó a arrepentirse de su decisión.

-Es momento de empezar.- Dijo, saltando y desapareciendo.

Rachel volvió a mirar a la Luna.

-Mikey…

._._._._._._.

**En otro lugar:**

Rachel observaba en silencio como las Tortugas empezaban a acercarse a la trampa que su padre había hecho.

Cuando vio a Miguel Ángel hacer una pequeña broma a Rafa sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho. Su corazón decía que parara esta locura y salvara a Mikey, pero su mente decía que siguiera. No sabía muy bien que escuchar.

-_¿Llegaron?_- Preguntó su padre por el walkie talkie

-Sí.- Respondió cortante.

-_Bien._

Esto estaba mal. ¡Tenía que parar! ¡Los Hamato eran más importantes que su padre!

-No…- Ella apretó los puños.- No volveré a caer en eso nunca más.

Rachel dio un salto y empezó a acercarse al edificio con mucha cautela.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Escuchó la voz de Donatello.

-Yo soy Raidon.

-¿El padre de Rachel Joyce?- Preguntó Leonardo.

-Así es.

Rachel no quería seguir escuchando la conversación. Así que empezó a moverse con agilidad y en unos segundos terminó detrás de las tortugas.

-Eh notado que buscan a mi hija.- Dijo Raidon, poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.- ¿Qué tal si saludas, Rachel?

Rachel tocó el hombro de Leo, éste dio un pequeño gritillo.

Rafa se echó a reír ante el grito de su hermano.

-Saluda, Rachel.

-Hola.- Saludó la chica, mirando a otra parte.

-¿Rachel?- Preguntó Rafa, acercándose un poco. Miró unos segundos su rostro, analizándolo, para luego abrir los ojos.- ¿Shadow?

Mikey abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que dijo su hermano.

-¿Shadow?- Murmuró Mikey, sorprendido.

-Mátalos, Rachel.- Las tortugas miraron hacia Raidon.- Termina con tu dolor ahora.

Rachel miró a otro lado y sacó lentamente su katana.

-Lo siento mucho, chicos.- Susurró.

-No hagas esto, Fiona.- Dijo de repente Donnie, impactando a Rachel y a sus hermanos.- No es necesario esto, tú lo sabes.

-¿Cómo…?

-Soy el listo de la familia, siempre su supe que tú eras Rachel.- Dijo, sonriéndole un poco.- Sólo esperaba a que estuvieras lista para decirlo.

Rachel le sonrió un poco.

-¡MÁTALOS! ¡AHORA!- Gritó Raidon, furioso.

Ella lo miró con ira mientras se acercaba a él.

-No.- Respondió con veneno.

-Eres impredecible, jovencita.- Dijo, antes de darle un puñetazo en la mejilla.

-¡RACHEL!- Gritó Mikey, tratando de acercarse.

-¡No te acerques, Miguel Ángel!- Gritó una voz detrás de ellos.

Era Mika y detrás de ella estaban Leonora y Deliliah.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero hay que ayudarla!

-Esto es entre Raidon y ella, Miguel Ángel.- Dijo Leonora, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Mikey.- Debes dejar que ella luche por su cuenta.

-Además,- Deliliah le guiñó un ojo.- ella puede. Se trata de Rachel Joyce.

Antes de que pudieran notarlo, un pequeño cuchillo atravesó el cuello de Deliliah, haciendo que la chica sacara mucha sangre.

-¡DELILIAH!- Gritaron sus hermanas con horror.

-Nunca entendí sus cosas de nerd.

Detrás de ellos estaba Rachel, mirándolos a todos con odio puro y muy manchada de sangre, detrás de ella estaba el cuerpo de Raidon decapitado.

-¿Qué está pasando…?- Preguntó Leo, sin entender.

-Me enseñaron a mentir, Leonardo.- Ella movió su espada y apunto a Leo con ella.- Es momento de acabar con sus miserables vidas.

-¡Mamá nunca hubiera querido esto, Rachel!- Gritó Leonora, tratando de detener la hemorragia de Deli.

Rachel abrió los ojos y apretó los puños.

-No metas a madre en esto, Leonora.- Dijo con ira.

-¡Ella no hubiera querido esto, Rae!- Gritó Mika, sacando lágrimas.- ¡Esto no es lo que eres! ¡Tú no eres una asesina!

Rachel apretó su katana que sus manos empezaron a sangrar.

-Esto siempre fui, Mikeyla Ángela.- Dijo.- Siempre fui una asesina.

-Pero no lo eres.- Dijo Rafa, acercándose a ella.- Puedes ser cualquier cosa, pero una asesina nunca serás, Rae.- Él le sonrió un poco.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos antes de agarrarlo por la bandana y acercarlo a ella, y antes de besarlo.

Por inercia, Leo y Donnie miraron a Mikey quien tenía los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida.

Todos sabían que por dentro el corazón de la tortuga estaba rompiéndose poco a poco.

-Guau…- Murmuró Rafael, cuando Rachel lo alejó de ella.

-Siempre me pareciste guapo, Rafa.- Dijo.- Espero tener algún día una cita contigo.

-Eso no hay problema, hermosa.- Él le guiñó un ojo.

Rachel miró a Mikey y lo miró con odio.

-No quiero saber nada de ti nunca más.- Ella miró a sus hermanas.- Deliliah estará bien, sólo espero que ustedes también.

-¿Qué…?

Antes que las dos pudieran notarlo, Rachel sacó sus dos katanas y se las clavó en el pecho.

Rachel formó una mueca que parecía casi una sonrisa y sacó sus katanas mientras las guardaba.

-Tampoco quiero saber nada de ustedes.- Dijo con seriedad para luego mirar a Rafael que estaba casi blanco como un fantasma.- Espero volver a verte algún día, Rafael Hamato.

-Espera, Rachel.- Dijo él, agarrando su mano.- Sé que puedas cambiar, Rachel.- Rafael le sonrió un poco.- Sólo necesitas tiempo.

Rachel lo miró demasiado sorprendida, pero después miró a Mikey.

-No puedo estar aquí si él está aquí.- Dijo con veneno.

Rafael dio un suspiro.

-Sé que puedes cambiar.- Volvió a sonreír.- Pero si te vas, espero volver a verte algún día.

Ella se alejó un poco y volteó coquetamente.

-Antes de lo que crees.

Rafael no entendió lo que dijo, pero miró a su cintura y vio que sus sais no estaban ahí.

-Eras una chica muy salvaje.- Él le gruñó con coquetería, sorprendiendo más a sus hermanos que en vez de ayudarlos a curar a las hermanas, estaba coqueteando con Rachel.

Ella dejó sus sais y se fue de ahí.

-¡En vez de coquetear con Rachel mejor ayúdanos a llevarlas al Tortumóvil, Rafael!- Gritó Leo, molesto.

-Como sea, Leo.- Dijo, agarrando sus sais y cargando a Leonora.

Cuando las chicas ya estaban en el Tortumóvil y Donnie empezaba a curarlas rápidamente, Mikey se había quedado ahí en el techo mirando hacia donde tal vez se había ido Rachel.

Sus hermanos se habían ido sin él por qué sabían que Mikey quería estar solo. Así que le dijeron que si necesitaba algo nada más que lo llamaran y ya.

Mikey no pudo evitar lágrimas al ver que la chica que tanto había amado ni siquiera le correspondía.

Él se abrazó a si mismo mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Estaba a punto de irse cuando una flecha aterrizó cerca de él.

Mikey se sorprendió y agarró la flecha que tenía una pequeña carta atada. Agarró la carta y la leyó.

**Querido Mikey:**

**Lamento mucho mi partida, pero tengo que hacerlo por tu seguridad. No quiero perder a alguien me importa demasiado, no quiero volver a experimentar esas sensación tan amarga que sentí al perder a mi madre.**

**Pero ese no es el punto, Mikey. Sólo quiero pedirte perdón por haberte engañado sobre mí. Aunque prefiero que me digas Rachel Maximoff. Siempre te dije que era una persona mala, pero no te culpo por no haberme creído; siempre me impresionó que nunca creyeras que era ese "tipo" de persona.**

**Creíste en mí como ninguna persona lo había hecho, me hiciste feliz ¡y hasta me sacaste sonrisas que creí que habían muerto! No sabes lo feliz que estoy al saber que tuve un amigo como tú; y quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que hice y lo que haré en algún futuro lejano.**

**Por cierto:**

**Te amo, Mikey.**

**-R.**

Sintió su corazón palpitar y sus mejillas sonrojarse. Miró a todas partes, hasta que pudo ver la silueta de la chica yéndose de ahí corriendo.

Tenía una oportunidad. Ambos tenían una oportunidad estar juntos.

-Yo también te amo, Rachel.- Dijo, guardando la carta sin poder olvidar esas dos simples palabras que retumban en su cabeza.

_Te amo_

._._._._._._.

**Espero les haya gustado este **_**¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?**_

**No sé, de repente se me había ocurrido un momento y dije "¿Por qué no hacerlo?".**

**Aprovechó también para decir que mi historia de **_**La Universidad TMNT **_**pronto se continuara, pero como dije, quiero cambiarla un poco. Sé que a muchos no les gusta para nada la idea, pero quisiera esto y dar más drama al asunto, aunque no voy a cambiarlo TODO, sólo algunos errores pequeños.**

**¡Espero les haya gustado! ¡Y esta historia está dedicada a TODOOOOOOOOOOOS ustedes!**

**Atte.: Shay**


End file.
